Consigue tu sueño
by Natsuki-Minami
Summary: No siempre es facil conseguir tu sueño, sobretodo si tienes un carnivoro capitan, un pervertido cocinero, una woman love money, un renito, una amiga con mala leche... No solo Luffy quiere conseguir el One Piece... No Yaoi. No apto para gente anti paranoia
1. Chapter 1

¡Hi! Me retaron a hacer un fan fic de One Piece, pues aquí está el resultado. Espero que os guste y... ¡Que tengáis una feliz tu sueño.

**.Capítulo 1: Goodbye.**

El One Piece es el tesoro más buscado por los piratas, por aquellos que quieran ser el 'nuevo rey de los piratas'. Pero realmente... ¿Hace falta arriesgar la vida y de tus compañeros por tal de demostrar que eres el mejor?

Ya hace medio mes que ocurrió 'aquello', parece imposible que hubiese ocurrido, era algo inimaginable, por lo menos para mí...

.-¡Haru no tienes corazón! –gritando al mar, con lágrimas en los ojos al más puro estilo Nobita de Doraemon- ¿¡Como te atreves a dejarme tirada por esos niñatos de la armada?

¿Dónde habían quedado nuestros sueños de ser piratas? ¿Dónde? Haru y yo habíamos sido amigas desde pequeñas y aunque ella era el hielo y el 'pasotismo' personificado éramos amigas y teníamos sueños a nuestra edad. Encontrar el One Piece juntas.

.-¡Ahí te pudras! Buaaaaaa. –Encima se había alistado en la armada, no en la típica embarcación que siempre paraba de piratas... No... Ella a la armada-

**Flash Back...**

.-¡Haru! –aquí con 10 años, siempre unidas, siempre amigas- Eres mi mejor amiga. ¿Y la tuya?

.-Yo.

**Fin del Flash Back...**

.-Buaaaaa. –Y por si fuera poco... Por si fuera poco... ¡YO que siempre le escribía una carta cada tres días! ELLA que me prometió mantener el contacto me envía la ÚNICA carta en medio año con...-

Para Natsuki: Este verano hace mucho calor, me quedó aquí que hay aire acondicionado. Envíame una sandía. ¿Eh? Byes.

¿Por queeeeeeeeeeeeee? Te odio. ¡Hemos terminado! Buaaaaaaaaa.

.-Que ruidosa. -¿¡Algún problema? ¿No podía desahogarme gritando al mar? ¿O qué? ¿O es que ahora se había de pedir permiso?-

.-¿Eh?

A mi lado una barquita de esas que crees que si le tiras una piedra hará 'PLOF' y ya estará en el fondo del mar. Pues de esa 'barquita' estaba saliendo una chica con dos espadas y con cara de mala leche...

.-Oye.

.-¿Eh? ¿Qué? –Uy uy uy...-

.-¿Dónde puedo comprar provisiones?

¿Me ha visto cara de mapa? Bueno claro... Sino conoces el pueblo es lógico que preguntes pero...

.-Ahí. –señalando una tienda donde claramente se podía ver que habían todo tipo de provisiones...-

.-Hum.

Y se fue aún con su cara de mala leche... A lo que iba... Y no solo habíamos tenido esos sueños, sino que juntas habíamos comido una de esas frutas extrañas. 'Las frutas del diablo' las llamaban, si las comes obtienes una especie de poderes pero a cambio no podrás nadar si caes en el agua y eso provoca dificultades para ser un pirata.

.-¡Mi sombreroooooooooooooooooooooo! -¿Eing? Ese grito de un chico llego muy fuerte a mis delicados oídos...-

¿Un sombrero de paja? Me suena ese sombrero... ¿Dónde lo habré visto?

.-¡Que lo cojo! –yo y mi súper optimismo, salto y consigo atraparlo, pero como aún no domino del todo mis poderes pues acabo cayendo encima del pobre chico que venía tras el sombrero- ¡Ayyy...! –al ver que me había caído encima de él me levanto- Perdón...

.-¡Mi sombrero! –de un saltó se pone en pie y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja coge el sombrero el cual había recuperado hacia poco, luego me mira extrañado, como casi todos...- ¿Eres un conejo?

¡Oh My Goooooooooooooooood! (mil poses dramáticas) La fruta que me comí yo se llamaba 'Usa-usa' que viene del nombre japonés 'Usagi' que es conejo... Cuando me di cuenta ya me habían crecido unas grandes orejas de conejo, mis ojos se habían vuelto rojos como cualquiera de esos bichos y era capaz de saltar muy alto y grandes distancias, antes por supuesto no saltaba ni medio metro.

.-Ah no es que... -¿Y como le explicas eso a un extraño al cual acabas de aplastar y le has recuperado su sombrero? Volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja y con alguna baba colgando...-

.-¿Y eres comestible?

¡Lo que me faltabaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

.-¿Eing? ¿¡Pero tu de que vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...! –antes de que pudiese acabar mi pregunta ya me había secuestrado y empezaba a correr con cara de psicópata carnívoro hacia un barco-

Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Era la primera vez que alguien me secuestraba para... ¿Comerme? ¿Pero que clase de tío es este? ¿No irá en serio eso de comerme? ¿Verdad? Bueno vale que las orejas de conejo... ¿¡Pero eso no significaba que lo fuese de comestible?

.-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa. ¡Me secuestraaaaaaaaaaaan!

Visión panorámica, una abuelita sorda que no se enteraba de nada, descartada. El típico adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas que me miraba como si fuese 'una conejita play boy', descartado. El chico bueno de turno que solo es capaz de sonreírte como en los anuncios de pasta de dientes y... ¡La chica de la barquita con mala leche!

.-¡Heeeeeeeeeeelp Meeeeeeeeeeeee! –le grito, me mira con cara de '¿En serio crees que te voy a ayudar?'- ¡Heeeeeeeeeey!

.-¡Que ganas tengo de comerme un conejooooooo! –Buaaaaaaaaaa. Que este va en serio. ¿No será capaz? ¡Alguien le detendrá! ¿O es que nadie tiene inteligencia para hacerlo?-

.-¡Ah! Pero si es... –la chica de la mala leche se para enfrente del chico del sombrero. ¡Va a ayudarme!- ¡¿Tu eres Monkey D. Luffy!

.-¿Eh? Ah, si. -¿Luffy? ¿¡Ese pirata tan buscado? ¿Me ha secuestrado ese pirata tan buscado por la armada? ¿Armada? ¡Haruuuuuuu! Buaaaaaaaaaaaa.-

.-¡PUES QUE Sepas que voy a...! –y ya no oí más porque Luffy había pasado completamente y seguía corriendo con su cara de psicópata carnívoro- ¡Ya estoy aquí!

.-¿Qué se supone que hac...?¡¿Qué has hecho! –Preguntó una chica que igual que la cazadora de recompensas tenía cara de mala leche-

.-¡He traído comida! -¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?-

.-¡Idiota! –Kyaaaaaa. La chica con cara de mala leche 2 le pegó un golpe a Luffy como consecuencia el tío va y me suelta PLOF-

.-¡Me has hecho daño imbécil! –me levanto-

.-¡Veis es un conejo!

.-¿¡QUIÉN TE HA DICHO ESO?

.-¡Sanji trae la olla! –ordenó a alguien detrás de una puerta y ese contestó con voz '¡Pero si acabas de comer!'- Pues se come crudo.

.-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Ni se te ocurraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. –busqué con la mirada alguien en quién refugiarme...-

Opciones, la chica de la mala leche 2, un reno que no tenía pinta de peligroso, un pinocho bastante crecidito, una chica de aspecto calmado y no muy interesada en el tema y... Mejor opción, optar por el 'musculitos man' del cabello verde.

.-No me comas. Snif... –opte por el musculitos man, pero antes de que pudiese ponerme a cubierto empecé a notar que mis pies se separaban del suelo... ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- ¡Suéltameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

¡Estoy en una tripulación de piratas carnívora y con aspecto paranoico! Oh my God. ¿Dónde me habré metido?

.-¡EEEEEEEEh! Cuando alguien te habla... –la chica de la cara de mala leche había venido y, aunque pareciese increíble, ahora estaba muuuuuuuuuucho más enfadada- ¡Se le escucha hasta el final!

Desenvainó sus dos espadas y miró a Luffy que no se inmutó mucho, sino más bien sonrió de oreja a oreja sin dejarme ir, parecía muy convencido con eso de comerme... Pero en vez de prepararse para luchar, salió el musculitos man del pelo verde ese.

.-Ya me encargo yo de esta. -¡Uwaaaaaaaaa! Me tiró al suelo, buaaaaaa. El chico desenvainó... ¡Tres espadas! Ese es...-

.-Así que tu eres el famoso Roronoa Zoro. –ella se preparó para luchar, no creo que gane... Puesto que Zoro es uno de los mejores.-

.-¡Sanjiiiiiiiiii, la ollaaaaaaaaaa! –Y dale, que cabezota con enviarme a la olla-

.-¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE INCORDIAR! Ah...

De la cocina salió un chico más normal que los otros con un cigarrillo, era rubio y tenía pinta de macarra, digo de cocinero... Bueno... Que sino fuese por la sartén no se yo si le hubiese dicho cocinero...

.- ¡Luffy si eso es...! -¿Alguien se daba cuenta de que no era un 'conejo parlante'? TT- ¡Es una conejita 'Play Boy'!

.- ¡QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -¿Es que nadie tiene algo de inteligencia?-

Se oyeron las espadas colisionar, el suelo ya había empezado, nuestras miradas se fijaron en el duelo.

.- ¡Ríndete! –Gritó de repente Zoro-

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las espadas de la chica con mala leche se rompieron. Zoro paró antes de tocarla a ella.

.-Que fuerte...

.- ¡A la olla!

.-Una conejita play boy...

.- ¡QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Haru... Mi amiga Haru... ¿Por qué me dejaste abandonada? ¿No ves donde podría estar ahora mismo? (En la olla) Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver... Conseguiré el One Piece...

.- ¡Conejito...!

.-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa. –me estiraba de las orejas, k dañooooooooooooo- Haruuuuuuuu, Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

...Continuará...

Bueno, bueno, soy nueva en esto de los fan fics de One Piece (solo tengo publicados uno de Slam dunk yaoi y otro de Yu yu hakusho, pedazo biografía que tengo…) Pues eso, que me retaron porque me dijeron que escribía de una manera tan paranoica que un fan fic de One Piece sería aún más… Aquí parte del resultado (próximamente en tus cines más!)

El primer capítulo está escrito por la fabulosa, mejor, brillante (cartoo…), espectacular, (natsuki perdida en su narcisismo) autora que publica, pero más adelante escribiré con una amiga (yo soy mejor pero bueno…) (dioxxx espero que ella no lea esto…)

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!

Natsuki Minami


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hi! La continuación. ¡Espero que os guste, mucho, mucho, tu sueño.

**.Capítulo 2: Goodbye.**

Ah... Bueno ahora estábamos la chica de la mala leche y yo frente a toda la tripulación que ya se había presentado. La chica de la mala leche 2 se llama Nami y es la que guía el barco, el renito ese tan mono se llama Chopper y es el médico de la tripulación, el espadachín como ya dije era el famoso Roronoa Zoro, la chica con aspecto calmado se llama Nico Robin y es muy buena arqueóloga (creo...), el que me confundió con una 'conejita play boy' es Sanji, el cocinero, el pinocho crecidito es Usopp y finalmente el capitán Monkey D. Luffy.

.-Ah si... bueno... –era un poco incómodo estar delante de todos esos, con uno con cara pervertido, algunos con cara enfadados y el peor de todos, como no, un hambriento capitán que iba diciendo 'el conejo a la olla' mientras se le caía alguna baba-

.-¡Me debes unos sables nuevos! –la chica de la mala leche 1, que ahora sabía que se llamaba Aya y era cazadora de recompensas-

.-Y que más. –Zoro solo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos en posición de superior- Tu me retaste, tu te pagas tus sabes nuevos.

.-¡Ah no! ¡Me los pagarás tu! –y así llevábamos unas cuantas horas 'págamelos tu' 'no, tu' 'no tu' 'no tu', quizás con otro tono de voz era la típica y pastelosa conversación de enamorados 'no cuelga tu' 'no tu' 'ayyy, no tu', etc.-

.-No podemos perder tiempo... –se quejó Nami mientras empezaba a cansarse de la conversación de los espadachines-

.-¡Pues nos las llevamos con nosotros! ¿No? –sugirió el capitán, oh ya claro... Eso era la mejor solución, embarcarme en una tripulación de piratas ida de la olla, la mejor solución vamos.- ¡Así tenemos comida! –otra vez mirándome con cara de carnívoro-

.-¡Que noooooooooo! ToT

.-¿¡Y crees que me uniría a una tripulación pirata? –gritó Aya cortando su conversación con Zoro-

.-¿No? –preguntó inocente Luffy con algún puchero, cosa que no hizo convencerla-

Si es que... Eran piratas, psicópatas, carnívoros... Y buscados por la armada que había puesto muchas recompensas... ¿La armada?

.-¡Yo si quiero! –si ellos están perseguidos por la armada entonces algún día se encontrarán con Haru...-

.-Ya tenemos nuestra reserva de comida. –y dale... ¬¬ sonrió de oreja a oreja y fijo su mirada en Aya para ver si se había decidido por unirse a su tripulación-

.-No. –contestación rápida y clara-

Y media hora después, aún seguíamos intentando convencer a Aya para ver si venía con ellos, nosotros... Bueno con la tripulación de Luffy...

.-Bueeeeeno. –finalmente se había rendido- ¡Hasta que el cabello de lechuga me compre unos sables nuevos!

.- Oye tu! No me llames así! –¿Otra vez? No se cansarán de discutir….-

.- ¡Yo te llamo como me salga de ahí!

.- ¡QUEREIS PARAR DE UNA VEZ! –la chica de la mala leche 2, quiero decir, Nami, les pegó una colleja a los dos, que enseguida se callaron, que miedo… Mejor no hacerla enfadar…-

.- ¡EH! ¡PAVA NO ME TOQUES! –uy uy uy… Está provocando a Nami, que miedo-

.- ¿¡Como que pava! –preparados para la explosión de rabia…-

.-Ayyy… ¿Porque siempre me pegas..? ¿Por que no pegas a Usopp?

.- ¡OYE A MI NO ME METAS! –poooobre Pinocho crecidito…-

Ahora están casi todos discutiendo… Nami con Aya….. Usopp con Zoro… y para darle más INRI a la situación el cocinero no me quita los ojos de encima y Luffy ha cogido una olla… ¿¡QUE? ¿¡UNA OLLA? Ayyy... que hago, se esta acercando a mi… ¿Eh? ¿Por qué se agacha?

.- Venga… para meterse en la olla… primero metes las patitas… -¿What?-

.-¡AHHHHHHH! ¡ME HA COGIDO DE LA PIERNAAAAA! SUELTA, BICHO, ¡SUELTA!

.- ¡Luffy! ¡Déjala! ¡Suelta la preciosa piernecita de la conejita! –¡por fin! ¡Me ha soltado! Al menos el cocinero sirve para algo… Me apartare un poquito… ¡ya se! Me quedare detrás de Aya.-

Mientras Luffy discutía con Sanji, Nami se dirigía a poner en marcha de nuevo el barco y Aya se sentaba a un lado.

.- Ayy….Me ha hecho daño…-vaya…parece que Zoro le ha hecho daño…-

.- Que te ha pasado? –para que pregunto si ya lo veo?... En fin que más da… Creo que si me coloco aquí Luffy no me verá. UHF… No quiero acabar en la olla…-

.- ¿Que haces? -mira que llega a ser borde…- ¿Y a ti que te importa que me hecho? –aun es mas borde…

.- Pues respuesta de la primera pregunta, me escondo de Luffy y….

.-Y porque aquí?

.- Porque seguro que no me ve… -lógica aplastante-

.- … U¬¬

.-Y respuesta de la segunda, ¿no puedo preocuparme por ti? –con una sonrisa hiper, súper, mega inocente.-

.-Esto… yo… ¡NO PUEDES! –Aya… ¿que le pasa? No he dicho nada malo… ¿verdad? ¿verdad? Se va…. ¿a donde ira? Le seguiré… Seré una espía, jujuju-

Aya se dirige hacia el camarote donde se encuentra Nami, yo, con mi gran habilidad para "salir por patas" evito a Luffy y no me ve… debería dedicarme a ser espía… seguro que triunfo… Dejémonos de estupideces y continuemos con la investigación… Lo digo en serio… ¿y si me hago espía? ¡Oh! Vaya esta hablando con Nami sin discutir! Me acercare un poquito más, haber que dicen…

.- Emm… pava… donde... -en eso la ha cagado… Volvemos a las discursiones-

.- ¿¡Como que pava!

.- Quiero decir… ¿como te llamabas? –ahí, ahí, suavizando la situación-

.- ¡Nami! ¿Que querías? Oh! Que sandalias más bonitaas! Donde te las has comprado? Deben de haberte costado bastante, no?

.- Eh? ¬¬U Pues si! Me han costado mucho!

.- Te las compro!

.- Ni hablar!

.- Que? Por 100 belis (o como se llamen XD)

.- No… NO insistas no te las venderé…

.- Joooo... Las amigas comparten… -¿cree que Aya caerá haciéndole pucheros?- Eres mala…

.- Me da igual lo que pienses… Quien te a dicho que somos amigas! Quiero un sitio donde poder dormir! ¬¬

.- Snif… Pues puedes dormir dentro o en la cubierta hay una hamaca… Pero te aviso, normalmente esta ocupada.

.- ¿Eh? ¿Por quien?

.- Ya lo veras…

Kyaaaaaaaa, ¡Aya se acerca! ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? Me va a ver y lo que me puede caer por dedicarme a espiarla… ¡Pero yo soy una gran espía! Me camuflaré.

.- Se puede saber que haces, ¿conejo estúpido? ¬¬

.- … -no le contestes, Natsu, en realidad no te ve, te intenta desenmascarar, intenta que piques en la trampa, pues claro que sí.-

.- Ahh… paciencia, paciencia… -respira hondo, vuelve a respirar- Se te ven las orejas, idiota!

.- ¿Eh? ¡Andaa! ¡Es verdad!

.- Dios… ¿Por que me sigues?

.- No te sigo, me escapo de Luffy. Mira aun sigue con la olla…

.- Jeje! Me parece a mi que no dejara que te escapes!

.- Ya… buaaa… Que crueles que son, snif… - ¿porque a miiii?- ¿Donde vas?

.- A la hamaca….

.- Ams… Me puedo quedar contigo... ¿verdad? ¿verdad? ¿verdad? ¿verdad? ¿verdad? ¿verdad?

.- SIIII! Pero cállate… ¡YA!

.-Okay… -me da miedo cuando se enfada, snif…-

Cuado Aya agarro la hamaca para echarse a dormir, Zoro la agarró a la vez que ella y empezó... lo inevitable… De nuevo…

.- Fuera. ¬¬ - también tiene cara de mala leche este Zoro… Dios, no se cual me da más miedo-

.- No, he llegado yo antes. ¬¬

.- Yo llevo en el barco mas tiempo que tu, ¡esta hamaca es mía! ¬¬

.- ¡Eso no es excusa! ¡Eh! ¡Conejo! –Tengo un nombre…-

.- Nanananana -cantando y mirando gaviotas volar, disimula, disimula…-

.- ¡EHH! –tirando me de una de las orejas-

.- ¿Eh? ¡Me has asustado Aya! –Jo, eso duele…-

.- ¿Quién tiene más razón Zoro o yo?

.- Ette… ¿Ninguno? – que miedo, han sacado las espadas… ¡Estoy en una banda de pirados!-

.- ¡Dilo va! –dijeron los dos a la vez amenazándome con los sables, brillantes y cortantes-

.- ¡No me imites!

.- Eso debería decirlo yo! Quien tiene razón conejo! –y dale. ¿Qué le cuesta llamarme por el nombre?-

.- ¿Porque no dormís los dos y ya esta? –eh… Si es que… Esa era la solución más fácil…-

.- ¿Qué? ¡Nunca! ¡Ni hablar!¡Me voy a otro lado! ¬/¬

.- … ¬/¬ -Zoro se a quedado callado… jijiiji…-

.- ¡Aya espera! ¿Otra vez en este rincón? Parece que te ha gustado…

.- ¿El que? ¬/¬

.- El rincón que va a ser… -que corta… Aunque…- ¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¿Zoro?

.- ¿Qué?

.- ¿Te gusta Zoro?

.- ¡NO! ¿Cómo quieres que me guste, loca? –pasamos de conejo a loca, bien…- ¡Nos acabamos de conocer!

.- Amor a primera vista, ¿no?

.- ¡Que nooo!

.- Jajajaja! ¡Es broma, es broma! –ayyyy, el amor es taaaan bonito…-

:**_Continuará_**:

¡Hi! El segundo capítulo, perdón por haber tardado tanto en publicar, es que… Es que… No tengo excusas… Lo sientoooooo. En fin… Este capítulo está escrito medio por mi y la otra mitad por Ayako Sendoh (alias Aya) ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Juju.

Muchísimas gracias a los review y personas que nos apoyan, gracias a **Igarashi's Ninjas**, **Naomi Yamada**, **Lady Lucifer** y… ¡**Nino san**! (wiiii, hello the new xDDD) Y también a otras personas que no nos dejan review pero si que opinión, **Alichiru** y **Kagura chan**. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!

Sayonara Bye Bye!


End file.
